The Things That We Do
by Bruised But Never Broken
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was leading a destructive life. Drugs, alcohol…even sex. She was poor in school, and disrespectful at home. But will a certain silverhaired transfer student from America help change her ways?
1. When You Bite a Wolf, It Bites Back!

Disclaimer: I OWN INUYASHA!! "FBI! Open Up!!! You're being arrested for impersonating a genius!!" Okay, maybe I don't, but I own the Universe! Bow down before me you maggots!!!! Hee hee, enjoy! (screams and runs from the FBI, waving arms around like a maniac!) 

_**You Can Find The Sweetest Things, Behind A Wall Of Insanity**_

When You Bite a Wolf, It Bites Back

Kagome leaned against the school wall and took another puff from her joint. Her friends, Ginny and Yuka giggled profusely as they watched the jocks walk by smokers. Smokers was a little pit behind Tama High (Overused, tell me about it), where all the druggies went to smoke or have a little booze between classes.

"Hey Kagome, whatever happened to that Drew character from Family Studies?" Yuka piped up, throwing her cigarette butt on the floor and crushing it with her high heeled boots. Kagome snorted.

"That pencil dick is still tied up in my room. Ain't worth my ass." she said laughing. Ginny giggled. "Yeah well, he was a good fuck." she piped. Kagome and Yuka looked at her with wide, bloodshot eyes.  
"You stupid mother fucker!" Kagome cried, shoving Ginny playfully, "You've fucked him?!"  
Ginny laughed. "Who hasn't fucked him?!"  
Kagome and Yuka buckled over in laughter. What they didn't notice, was their principal, Mr. Myouga strutting over to them.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU GIRLS DOING?!" he yelled.  
"Shit!" Kagome cussed, throwing her joint into a trash can. Ginny tossed her ciggy butt onto the ground. Mr. Myouga stomped over to them with his fat hands on his hips. Kagome smirked at his pudgy face. He looked like a flea, with his long, sharp nose and beady eyes.

"Miss Higurashi!" he said, staring at Kagome with beady eyes, "You are supposed to be in your first period right now!"  
Kagome smiled. "Why, you're right sir, how completely stupid of me." she said in a bittersweet voice. Yuka and Ginny bit back their laughter as they followed Kagome to the school entrance.

"And don't think of sneaking off to the washroom girls!!! You're being tracked!" Myouga yelled after them.

"This is bullshit!" Kagome cursed, kicking her locker door, "Open up you fucker!"  
Kagome was never a patient person. She brushed her long raven black hair out of her eyes and punched her locker.

"Um, you need the locker combo." came a voice. Kagome turned to see a tall, very pretty girl in front of her. She was wearing a tight black t-shirt that said, "Demented Ex-Boyfriend Attraction" in bloody letters and a black pleated, plaid skirt that ended mid-thigh with tons of chains. Her waist length, blue-black hair was streaked with red and fell down her back. She wore skull earrings and a heavy-looking chain around her neck. On her wrists, she wore blood red and black wristbands. She had a tattoo on her right arm that said, "Death" in Japanese. She had on black and red, knee-length socks and black skater shoes.

"Go fuck something Togikimo." Kagome spat. Amara Togikimo was a punk rocker. She was known for her "I just don't give a fuck" attitude, and for her fiery feud with Kagome. They had been in fights with each other many times, and both had been near-expulsion.

"I don't see your mother anywhere Higurashi." Amara growled, her gray eyes shooting daggers at her rival. Kagome smirked and turned to face Amara.

"Don't fuck with me." was all she said, as she stalked off to class.  
"Too late for that." Amara snorted. The bell rang and she rushed to her second class.

**(Before you keep on reading, just know that I own Amara… I made her up)**

Kagome yawned hugely as she slouched in her seat. "This is shit." she mumbled. Diane, who was a cheerleader at the school turned around. "Some people want to learn Kagome." she sneered. Kagome gave her the finger and went back to her drawing. She yawned again as their teacher, Ms. Haruna opened the door for their principal. Mr. Myouga, whom the students had nicknamed the Flea, walked in with a folder. He and Ms. Haruna spoke for a few seconds and he handed her the folder and turned to the class.

"Silent!" he bellowed. The students turned to him and stared, with mocking eyes. The Flea straightened up and looked around the class.  
"You will be having a new student in your class." he began, "This student will be treated with uttermost respect from you maggots because he will only be with us for this year."

Diane raised her hand. "Excuse me sir," she said, in her disgusting, sweet, high voice, "But this student, where is he or she from? And is this student a male or a female?"

The Flea shot his black beady eyes to Diane. "Well, if you must know you spoiled little brat," The class snickered as Diane fumed. "…This certain student is from the United States of America, and is a male." he finished. All the girls looked at each other with wide eyes except for Amara and Kagome, who couldn't have cared less, even if the transfer student had two heads.

Mr. Myouga stepped outside for a second and signaled to someone. Kagome let out a huge sigh and put her feet up on her desk. The Flea came back into the class room, this time followed by a student. Amara raised a delicate eyebrow but Kagome kept her dark eyes closed her eyes and kept her arms crossed.

"This," the Flea said, "Is Inuyasha Taishou. He comes from a very respected family so watch it you maggots."

Kagome opened her eyes and looked the new kid up and down. He had long silver hair that went past his ass, two locks that ended at his chest and long bangs. When he looked up at the class, molten gold eyes shone past his shaggy bangs. He wore a tight green military shirt that read, "Breaking All The Damn Rules" in choppy white letters and his dark blue, baggy jeans clung to his hips. On his feet, he wore red and white sneakers. Kagome heard Diane sigh and closed her eyes again. "Stupid pricks." she muttered. The Flea, hearing what Kagome had said, glared at her before leaving the room.

Ms. Haruna cleared her throat. "All right then. Because this is Inuyasha's first time in Tama, lets try and make it memorable…"

"That wont be too hard," Kagome said aloud, "I'm sure the whores in this school will make it memorable."

"Oh Higurashi," Amara piped up, "Don't insult your own kind like that." The class roared with laughter as Kagome glared at Amara.

"Oh don't make me cut you Togikimo!" she spat.

Amara smirked. "Bring it on you slut." she shot back.

Ms. Haruna shook her head. "Calm down!" she yelled. The entire class turned back to her. "Now, as I was saying, Mr. Taishou will need an escort to show him around, and I've chosen Amara Togikimo."

Amara's head shot up in surprise. "What?" she mumbled.

Ms. Haruna ignored Amara's confused manner and continued. "You can take the seat behind Ms. Togikimo."

Inuyasha turned his amber-gold eyes to Amara, who was stretching her arms lazily. As he made his way to the desk, getting hungry stares from the girls, Inuyasha caught Kagome's eye. He raised a dark eyebrow as she smirked at him before closing her eyes again.

Ms. Haruna sighed. "All right then class, open your books to page 509 and copy down the exercises…"

Lunch

"So, is this your first time in Japan?" Amara asked Inuyasha as they walked down to her locker.

"No," Inuyasha replied, "I've been here before, but its my first time in Tama High."  
Amara nodded as she yanked her locker door open.

"Let me see your schedule." she said, holding out her hand, while digging for something in her locker with the other. Inuyasha handed her the schedule and she scanned it.

"You have World Religion, Physics and Art with us." she mumbled.

"With who?"

"Sango, Miroku, Kouga and me."

"And they are?"

"Oh, you'll see. They're kind of like my own little clique."

Inuyasha laughed just as Amara slammed her locker door shut.

"Lets go." she said, taking his hand and dragging him away.

Amara dragged Inuyasha all the way to the cafeteria, which was packed with thousands of students. Inuyasha gaped at all the people.

"Welcome to Tama High, Inuyasha Taishou," Amara recited, "Home of the preps, punks, rockers, gangsters, nerds, druggies, and overall freaks. Here you will discover that life bites hard on the ass and the answer to a frequently asked question."

"And what question is that?" Inuyasha asked as they made their way to a table with three people sitting and chatting away.

"Why, the question, my friend, is why the fuck do I go to this school?!"

Inuyasha laughed as Amara sat down next to a pretty girl.

She had long dark brown hair that was done up in corn-rolls with a few locks dyed neon pink and tied in braids. Her dark eyes were decorated dark pink eye-shadow and she wore tight black pants that were ripped at the thighs and knees and black, lace-up ankle boots. She wore a red off-the-shoulder shirt that looked like it had been attacked by a vicious dog and it said "I Just Don't Give a Damn". She had on a spiky black necklace and bracelet, and body gems on her fully exposed stomach. There was enough cleavage exposed for Inuyasha to see that she had a tattoo of a sun on her right breast.

"Hey there Sango baby," Amara greeted, throwing her arm around Sango's shoulders, "How's my favorite little bitch?"

Sango grinned putting her arm around Amara, "Your bitch is fine, how's my whore!?"

They both laughed before Amara turned to Inuyasha. "This is Sango Tajiya." she introduced, "Sango, this is Inuyasha Taishou. He's a transfer student from America." She wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

Inuyasha smirked. The two guys who were sitting across from each other studied Inuyasha.

"That's Miroku Himara." Amara said, nodding to the guy with his hair tied in a small little ponytail that reached the nape of his neck. He had on a white t-shirt that said, "Tell Your Boobs to STOP STARING AT ME!!!" in bloody gothic writing. He wore dark green military pants with about six chains hanging off of them and black skater shoes. He had dark violet eyes and an earring in his left ear.

"Well, sit down, Amara won't bite." Miroku said.

"Unless you want me to." Amara growled, winking at him. Inuyasha bit back his laughter and sat beside a guy with black hair. The guy turned to Inuyasha with critical eyes.

"Are you a rocker Inuyasha?" he asked. Inuyasha, though quite thrown off by the sudden question, laughed.

"No, I'm not a rocker, I'm my own person." he answered, only to be shocked when the entire table burst into laughter.

"There's no room in Tama for individuality Inuyasha." Amara said, propping her leg up on the table, "Here at Tama, you either belong to a group, or you're eaten alive."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as Amara snatched a fry from the guy sitting across from her.

"Hey! Get your own food Togikimo!" he exclaimed. Amara laughed.

"Fuck off Kouga. You owe me for buying your ass lunch yesterday." she said, munching on the fry. Inuyasha looked over at Kouga.

He had long jet-black hair that was tied in a ponytail. He wore a black t-shirt that was unbuttoned all the way, and underneath he wore a white sleeveless shirt that said, "You're mother was great last night" he had on black jeans that hung loosely around his hips and white sneakers. On his left arm, he had a tattoo of a skull and a dragon.

"Yo, lets ditch this joint." Kouga spoke up, "Lets go and chill at the main stairwell." Everyone stood up and made their way across the cafeteria to the doors. On the way, they passed Kagome's table.

"Hey, Kagome, do you smell a dog?" Yuka said loudly, as their entire table snickered. Amara stopped in her tracks and whipped around to face Kagome, who was smirking.

Sango touched Amara's shoulder. "Let it go babe, their just being fuckers." she said quietly. But Amara shrugged Sango's hand off and marched over to Kagome's chair.

"Hasn't your mother ever told you Higurashi, that when you bite at a wolf, it fucking bites back." she said, shoving Kagome's food tray onto her lap. Kagome however, seemed nonchalant as she stood up and went around Amara.

"Now, now, lets not unleash my fury on your pretty face." she purred, licking Amara's earlobe.

"Oh that's fucking it!" Amara roared, lashing out with her arm. It struck Kagome right in the face and she staggered back. The entire cafeteria went quiet and watched Amara and Kagome intently. Students began to edge closer and finally formed a circle.

"You're going to pay for that wolf girl." Kagome hissed. Amara stood defiantly in front of Kagome. Inuyasha looked from Amara to Kagome grippingly. What were they going to do?

"Oh boy." Miroku said, "The last time this happened, Kagome got a broken nose and Amara got a black eye. This will not end well."

Kagome cracked her knuckles. But before either of them could do anything, the cafeteria doors burst open and a bunch of giggles erupted from the group of girls who appeared.

"Aw, of all the fuckers I need to see right now!" Amara cussed.

"Who is it?" Inuyasha asked Miroku. "Its Kikyou. Sex goddess of Tama High. Every single jock has been in her pants, or that's what she says."

"She's also head cheerleader and the queen of all whores!" Sango said loudly. Inuyasha heard the clicking of heels getting closer and strained to see who this "sex goddess" was. When she came into his view, he widened his eyes.

She was really beautiful, in fact, she could've been Kagome'solder sister.She had long, raven-black hair that was tied in a loose ponytail. She wore a very short pink miniskirt that ended higher then mid-thigh and which showed off her long, sensual legs, and she had on an airy blouse that was unbuttoned so people could see her pink lace bra. She wore no makeup, but Inuyasha could see that she didn't need it. Her dark eyes were narrow, almost almond shaped and glistened. Her lips oozed sexuality and smirked at all the drooling jocks. Her eyes shot to Inuyasha right away and she walked over, swaying her hips as she did.

"Well well, isn't this a hunk of a picture." she purred, as she passed Inuyasha. He felt his ear burn where her breath touched it.

Kouga snorted, "Wench."

Amara rolled her eyes. "Lets go. I have better things to do then beat on a little bitch." she said, referring to Kagome, who was glaring after Kikyou. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kouga followed Amara out of the cafeteria and didn't say a word until they were seated in the main stairwell.

"So, what's the deal with that Kikyou." Inuyasha asked, leaning against the stairs. Amara snorted and propped herself up on her elbows.

"No one really knows. She came here a few months ago. Around the same time that Kagome bitch started going druggie on our asses. I'll tell ya, before we started high school, Kagome was a dirty little nerd, always hidden behind her thick reading glasses, and now, she walks around the God damn school like she's got a broomstick shoved up her fucking ass. Talk about a poser." she said, as Sango nodded.

"And Kikyou aint a picnic either." Miroku said, leaning forward, "The only thing that Amara and Kagome have in common, is that they both hate Kikyou. They've hated her since she swung her ass into Tama High, talking all this shit about her being so hot and great in bed. There's talk that she's even done the Flea, which is why he likes her so much."

"Who's the Flea?" Inuyasha asked,

"Mr. Myouga. The principal." Kouga said, leaning against the wall, with his eyes closed.

Amara looked at Kouga, then back at Inuyasha, "Everyone in this school knows not to fuck around with Kikyou. She's a tough bitch to deal with. Even Diane, who's a fucking loudmouth and snob, wont bullshit with her. I'll give you some advice Taishou, watch your back when it comes to Kikyou. She wont give a fuck if you're not a jock, if your sexy in her eyes, then she'll be coming after you like stink on a warthog. She will not stop, until you've satisfied her." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Wow, she sounds like a real whore." he said.

"She is," Kouga said, sitting on the steps beside Amara and putting his muscular arm around her.

Inuyasha looked at the two. "They must be an item." he concluded in his mind.

"So, this Kagome chick," Inuyasha started, "Is she like, you know, single or whatever?" He looked over at Sango's surprised face.

"Well, she was seeing this guy named Hojo, but no one really knows if they're still together. Are you interested in her?" she asked, wide-eyed.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know, she seems okay." he said, leaning against the wall. Amara bit back her laughter.  
"When you get involved with Higurashi, you're defying Kikyou. And no one, no one gets away with defying Kikyou. Her father owns the school board." she spat, "You can try and get her to go out with you, but that bitch is a tough cookie, I'll admit that. And if, by some God given miracle, she says yes and you two become an item, don't go bringin' her around here. That bitch has a way of getting under my skin."

"So, when the Flea said you came from a respected family, what did he mean?" Amara asked Inuyasha.

"Well, my father owns a large percent of the Takahashi (couldn't think of anything else) corporation, so I guess that gives him some power." he replied.

"BAKA!" Sango suddenly shouted. That shout was followed by the sound of a slap. Miroku, who was sitting beside Sango fell back in a daze. A large red handprint was planted on his right cheek. Amara burst into giggles.

"You fuckin pervert!" she cried, buckling over in laughter. Kouga, who was drinking from a pop can chuckled and spit Coke on Miroku.

"Ahh!" Miroku, cried, jumping up, "Fuck man, now I'll be sticky all day!" Inuyasha laughed as he watched Miroku attempt to grab the can from Kouga and instead, fall face first onto the ground.

"Maybe this school wont be so bad after all." he thought as he watched his new friends kick Miroku's ass.

"C'mon Taishou! It's a lot more fun than it looks!" Amara exclaimed. Inuyasha laughed and got up.

"Okay, mercy!!!" Miroku cried, raising his hands to protect his face.

Well that was chapter one!!! Hope y'all liked it!!! Please R&R!!


	2. Kikyou, and the Raven Haired Beauty

Kikyou, and the Raven-Haired Beauty

**(A/N Hey there guyz, I am SO sorry I took so long with his chapter, I've been studying for exams…oh I hate exams. Anyway, enjoy. I don't own Inuyasha…pouts)**

Inuyasha yanked open his locker door and pulled out his backpack. Amara and Sango had gone to class early to work on some project and Miroku and Kouga were the only ones left.

"So, what's Art class like?" Inuyasha asked, slamming his locker door shut.

"Its pretty fun." Miroku said, "But we have Kagome in our class. Everyday she and Amara are down each other's throats."

"I doubt today's gonna be any different." Kouga said, as they walked down the hallway.  
Inuyasha looked over at them.

"I don't get it," he said, "Why do Amara and Kagome hate each other?" He looked over at Miroku and saw that his jaw was set. His eyes darkened and he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Amara and Kagome never used to be like this." Kouga spoke up, "But everything changed when we entered grade ten." **(They're in grade twelve by the way)**

"Why, what happened?" Inuyasha asked, as they walked slowly up the stairs.

"Well, when we all went to Shikon Elementary, Amara and Kagome were really close friends. They would do everything together. They were inseparable." Kouga said.

"But then, Hojo came to Shikon in grade eight and Kagome began to hang around him a lot more."

"But, Amara cant have a grudge against Kagome for having other friends right?" Inuyasha asked, shaking his head. Kouga smirked.

"Amara didn't care that Kagome had new friends. It was what Kagome and Hojo did to her that caused all the hate between them."

"What happened?!" Inuyasha cried, getting impatient.

"We'll tell you later. But don't tell Amara we told you about this." Kouga said as they entered the classroom.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as they took their seats. Inuyasha sat in between Miroku and Kouga in the back row while Sango and Amara sat in the row in front of them.

"All right class, take out your portfolio's and work on your watercolor painting." their teacher said. Everyone sighed and pulled out their folders, everyone but Kagome, who propped her feet up on her desk and closed her eyes. Inuyasha could hear the music blasting from her CD player. Their teacher walked over and yanked Kagome's earphones off.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kagome yelled, sitting up and glaring at their teacher, Ms. Kaede (hee hee couldn't think of anything better).

"Miss Higurashi! Watch your language!" Ms. Kaede snapped. Kagome stood up.

"I don't need this shit." she snapped, storming out of the classroom.

Inuyasha watched her leave with wide eyes.

"AND I WANT MY FUCKING PLAYER!" Kagome screamed, storming back into the classroom, snatching her CD player and storming back out again.

**Twenty Minutes into Class**

Inuyasha raised his hand and waited for the teacher to acknowledge him.

"Yes Mr. Taishou?" Ms. Kaede said, looking up from her desk.

"May I be excused to the bathroom?"

"Yes. Take a hall pass."

Inuyasha stood up from his seat and made his way to the front. He grabbed the hall pass from the desk and walked out.

* * *

Kagome sat on the steps and leaned back against the wall. Billy Talent blasted through her ears and she nodded her head to the beat. She stared at the ceiling as she listened to Ben sing. **(Ben is the lead singer from Billy Talent )** She closed her eyes and tapped her foot. Suddenly, she felt someone watching her and her eyes shot open.

Molten gold eyes stared at her with amusement.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" she snapped, glaring at Inuyasha.

"Nothing." he shrugged, "But I am wondering why you're not in class."

Kagome narrowed her dark blue eyes. "None of your fucking business. And I should ask you the same thing."

Inuyasha smirked and sat down on the steps near her. She had a confused expression on her face as she gazed at him intently. Confused as to why he was talking to her. After all, he was Amara Togikimo's friend.

"I was going to the washroom." he replied simply.

"Then why aren't you in the washroom?" she asked, closing her eyes again.

"I wanted to see if you're okay."

Kagome's blue eyes snapped open and she gazed into his amber ones. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a high, syrupy voice.

"Oh Inu-baby!"

Inuyasha and Kagome turned their heads to see Kikyou sauntering over to them.

"That fucking bitch is everywhere I fucking go. One day I'm gonna slice her fucking throat……" Kagome mumbled, getting up. Kikyou glared at her.

"Oh go swallow a medicine cabinet Higurashi." Kikyou snapped. Kagome raised and eyebrow and glared at her rival.

"Oh I would if I could." she started, "But sadly, unlike others, I have a life and don't need to go around popping pills."

Inuyasha bit back his laughter as Kikyou fumed. Kagome looked over at him and nodded a goodbye.

"Later." she mumbled, walking down the stairs and heading outside. Kikyou glared after Kagome but reverted her attention to Inuyasha.

"So…I heard you need an escort around the school." she purred, stepping up to him. Inuyasha grimaced and pulled his head back. He didn't realize that he was walking backwards until he was against the wall. He stared into her dark eyes. "What the hell does this bitch want?!"

**Well, that was the second chapter, short, but I couldn't spend that much time on it...I have to study...wish me luck y'all. It'l probably be a while until the third chapter is up. Later!!! **


	3. Houjo

**Houjo**

**(Disclaimer: OMG! Wonder what comes to mind when you see….HOUJO! lol. Enjoy y'all. I don't own Inuyasha shakes fist Damn it all! Wahhh!)**

Inuyasha stared into her dark eyes. "What the hell does this bitch want!"

Kikyou smiled and licked her lips, pressing her slender body against his. Inuyasha forced a small smile and pushed his way past her.

"Um, listen, I don't really know anything about you except what people have told me." Inuyasha said. He noticed Kikyou's eyes darken.

"What have people told you? Oh wait…" she laughed and moved towards him again, "If you believe what those….um…supposed bad-asses have told you, you're crazy, unless they told you that I'm amazing in bed…then that's true."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. He couldn't help but notice how attractive she was. She really was beautiful, with her juicy lips, and sexy gestures. Kikyou drew closer and closer and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Ugh," he thought, "I'm being cornered by a chick, how big of a pussy am I!" He shook the little voice out of his head just as a high, nasal voice rang through the air…

"Mr. Taishou! What are you doing out of class!" Myouga yelled. Inuyasha whipped around, confused as to why Myouga only said his name, and not Kikyou's.

"I was just heading to the bathroom." Inuyasha mumbled. Kikyou flounced over to Myouga and threw her arms around him.

"You are not permitted to leave the classroom! You are to go to the bathroom at lunch. Unacceptable." Myouga barked.

"Oh Myouga-sensei! Isn't there some way you could just let him off with a warning!" she chirped. Myouga glared at Kikyou, then turned back to Inuyasha.

"Last chance Taishou. This isn't the best way to start off your year here."

"Uh….thank you?" Inuyasha replied, his eyes darting from Kikyou to Myouga. Suddenly, a noise came from the end of the hallway and they all turned to see Kagome shoving Amara against the wall. Inuyasha widened his eyes. He heard Kikyou laugh and Myouga make some deep grumbling noise.

"FUCK OFF BITCH!" Amara screamed, kneeing Kagome in the gut. Kagome buckled over but quickly regained her composure.

"Don't go spreading rumors bout me whore!" she spat back, punching Amara. Inuyasha grimaced as if he was the one getting punched.

"Those two girls…" Myouga grumbled. Inuyasha glared at him. Why was he just standing there! Why the hell wasn't he doing anything?

Suddenly, he heard Kagome cry out and looked up to see Amara slash her hand across her face. Kagome head turned and Inuyasha could see blood trickling from her cheeks. Amara made a growling noise, almost like a wolf and pounced on Kagome, sending her slamming against the water fountain.

Inuyasha jumped down the stairs and grabbed Amara's hands just as she was going to hit Kagome.

"LET GO OF ME!" Amara yelled, twisting and turning, trying to pull herself free of Inuyasha's grip.

Inuyasha ignored Amara's yells and glanced at Kagome. Her bottom lip was bleeding and there was a definite sign of a bruise on her right eye. Kagome spat some blood out and glared at Amara.

"What the hell is going on!" Sango yelled. She, and Kouga appeared at the classroom entrance and peered out. Inuyasha slowly let go of Amara, thinking that they would stop their bitching, but….oh no, with Amara Togikimo, and Kagome Higurashi, nothing was over till the other was on the floor begging for mercy. Amara whipped her arm out at Kagome's face again.

"Arrgh!" Kagome cried out, staggering back. Inuyasha took a step back, surprised by Amara's outburst, and tried to grab her arm again, but Amara was already shoving Kagome against the wall again.

"Haha! Amara's such a freak!" Kikyou cried, laughing.

"Yo bitch you wanna come over here and try that again?" Sango yelled, rolling up her sleeves. Kikyou raised an eye brow.

Inuyasha shook his head as Amara elbowed Kagome stomach.

"They're like animals!" his mind screamed. He couldn't take it anymore, they were going to kill each other. Inuyasha sprang forward and grabbed the closest girl to him; Amara. He grasped her arms tightly.

"LET GO OF ME TAISHOU!" she screamed, trying to wrench herself from Inuyasha's strong grip.

"No! Calm down, both of you!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome smirked.

"That bitch can't—"

Her words were cut short when the sound of girls giggling erupted throughout the hallway. All eyes turned to the end of the hallway, just as a guy and three girls appeared around the corner.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome's dark eyes soften as she gazed at the guy. He had short brown hair that fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance that neither he, Miroku nor Kouga could achieve, a fit, tight chest with bulging muscles, and a face that could easily melt the hearts of any girl to gaze upon it. He had dark brown eyes and wore a football jersey and baggy blue jeans. Inuyasha studied the guy's face.

He held himself in a confident manner, almost as if he were unaware of his surroundings….unaware, even of the girls who were swooning over him.

Inuyasha felt Amara's arms relax. He heard her whisper softly, like a gentle breeze on a still day……………..

"Houjo."

**:GASP: OMG! WHATEVER WILL HAPPEN! lol Okay. Well that was the third chappie…..it was a gay one, and short,I noe. I couldn't think…oh well. I'll have my fourth up soon….hopefully. I hope u enjoyed it……Ciao! The Great Goddess….is OUT! Please, PLEASE RR!  
Sadie **


	4. The Incident Part 1

**The Incident (Part 1.)**

**(Disclaimer: Okay, you can hurt me for taking UNBELIEVABLY long on this chapter. Sorry guys, I kinda forgot about it. Hehe nervous laughter Anyway, I hope you enjoy this extremely gay chapter.)**

**Inuyasha felt Amara's arms relax. He heard her whisper softly, like a gentle breeze on a still day…**

"**Houjo."**

Amara jerked her arms away from Inuyasha and brushed invisible dirt from her skirt.

"Um...Sango, we should get to Physics class or we'll be late." she mumbled, walking past Houjo. His brown eyes followed her.

"Hey Amara…nice day, huh?" Houjo called.

Amara turned around and looked at him, her eyes locked onto his, intense and focused. After an awkward silence, she turned her head and continued walking away. Sango looked at Amara sympathetically and then shot her eyes to Houjo hatefully.

"Thanks for gracing us with your presence your majesty." she spat, following Amara.

Inuyasha looked over at Kouga, confusion clouding his molten gold eyes.

"What was going on!" he thought, glancing at Kagome, who was wiping blood from her face with the back of her hand.

"Nice day isn't it, Kagome?" Houjo turned to Kagome, who locked her gaze with his.

"Screw off," she snapped, whipping around and stalking down the hallway.

Houjo shook his head, amused and moved to walk forward but stopped quickly when he saw Inuyasha looking at him. Inuyasha held Houjo's curious gaze. The dark brown eyes searched the heavenly golden ones. Finally Inuyasha broke the gaze and looked away.

"Yea…I should get to class," he mumbled, walking past Houjo.

"Hey!" Houjo called. Inuyasha turned back and stared at Houjo.

"What?"

"Watch out for Togikimo … she's a lot more trouble than she looks …" Houjo finished, his eyes dancing.

Inuyasha glared at Houjo.

"From what I hear, the same goes for you." He snapped. Houjo looked genuinely surprised by the remark and stood there, mouth agape, while Inuyasha stormed off, Kouga and Miroku behind him.

"Screw this crap, I'm not going to class." Inuyasha barked, halfway to the classroom. He whipped around and faced Miroku and Kouga, who wore looks of amazement on their faces.

"It's your first day here and you're going to skip class?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"What the hell, we'll join you." Miroku said, yawning, "I can't really be bothered with Physics right now. Mr. Hiroshi always gives me detention."

"For skipping his class…" Kouga grumbled. Inuyasha laughed as Miroku made a face.

"It's not my fault. He's a worthless turd. He shouldn't be teaching." Miroku mumbled, rolling his eyes. Kouga smirked and eyed Inuyasha.

"Fine. We can hang on C floor. It's the English hall. All the classes are out on a field trip so no one will be there." He said. Inuyasha nodded and started to turn, but stopped.

"Oh shit, our bags!" he said, looking at them again. Miroku yawned again and shrugged.

"Sango and Amara will get them." He said. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"When we leave class and don't come back, they take our bags for us. They know the drill." Kouga said, turning towards the stairwell. Inuyasha and Miroku followed him up the stairs, Miroku, yawning hugely. Inuyasha glanced at him.

"Don't you get any sleep at home?" he asked, his voice dripping with amusement. Kouga laughed and answered.

"Miroku gets kicked out of his place every other day. He always stays at my place, but a model lives next door to me, so you can guess what he does all night. If you want a hint, it's not sleep."

Inuyasha roared with laughter as Miroku blushed.

"Stupid wolf …" he mumbled, referring to Kouga.

When they reached C floor, they saw a lot of students sitting in the hallways. Some were studying, and others were sprawled on the floor lazily.

"Looks like everyone took advantage of the English field trip …" Miroku grumbled, stepping over a niner, who was staring at graffiti on the walls. Inuyasha laughed as they made their way to an empty corner. Miroku practically collapsed onto the floor and put his hands behind his head. Inuyasha sat on the floor beside him and leaned against the wall, and Kouga stayed standing. He leaned against the wall, crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

"So I'm assuming we're skipping class because you want to know what happened to Amara, right?" Kouga spoke up, eyes still closed.

Inuyasha glanced at him quickly.

"I just … yeah …" he said, glancing at Miroku. Kouga opened one eye and stared at Inuyasha.

"It all started in grade eight … when Houjo the Great first arrived at Shikon Elementary …" he started.


End file.
